


It All Began When Someone Left the Window Open...

by BlackWidowNat



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Agoraphobia, But I did research it a lot, F/M, I learned what I know from the internet, I'm not a doctor you guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-04-19 18:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14243058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWidowNat/pseuds/BlackWidowNat
Summary: When there's a horrible tragedy involving his first love and his brother, Killian shuts himself away.  Three years later, after a sort of break-in involving a cat and a Swan, he starts to believe that he can finally step outside of his own darkness.





	1. Three Years, Four Months, & 16 days...

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my newest story everyone! The title and general idea came to me from a children's book I discovered at work a couple years ago. I have a vague idea on where I want to go with this, but there isn't a real defined update schedule, which I know everyone loves. I promise to (try) not leave you with months in between updates.  
> .  
> .  
> Thank you once more to the greatest beta to ever beta: my bestie best COURTNEY, who takes time to read over my ideas and answers all my emails when I'm writing through my drafts. LOVE YOU DUDE!

    It was a cool night out so Killian decided to leave the window leading to his fire escape open.  It wasn’t like Storybrooke was some hot bed of criminal activity, so he had nothing to worry about.  

    He went about his normal nightly routine of dinner in front of the telly watching (and yelling at) Drogheda United’s latest match.  At halftime, he put his dishes in the sink and lay back on the couch to finish watching his hometown team’s match.

    He awoke hours later when he heard cursing.

    “Damn it.  Hermione get back here right now!”  Killian heard rustling in the kitchen and then light clacking on his wooden floor before a small weight settled itself on his chest.  His eyes snapped open and blue was staring at gold.

    “The bloody hell…”  He looked to the nearby clock that read 11:23 PM.

    “Oh my God…I’m so sorry!”  Killian sat up and turned to the voice behind him.  Surely he was dreaming, because the woman in question was an angel.  Her blonde tresses almost reached her elbows and she had beautiful jade eyes that looked upon him with embarrassment.  “I opened my window for just a second and she just took off and--”

   “Don’t worry love, it’s not a problem.”  Killian turned to the she in question, still perched in his lap, and scratched behind her ears, which made her purring go off like a tiny motor.  “The little lass meant no harm.”  He looked up to the woman, who stood with her mouth agape.

   “The first time I tried to scratch her head, the day I adopted her actually, she scratched the hell of my hand the second I touched her and she’s done it to everyone who’s tried since…except you.”

   Killian stood, scooping the cat with his left arm and extending his right.

   “The name’s Killian Jones, 5C”, he said.  The angelic intruder gave him a wary look before taking his hand.

   “Emma. Swan…5B.”

   “Nice to meet you Swan.”  The brown and white cat in his hold jumped from his arms to Emma’s.  “Nice to meet you as well Hermione.”

   “ _Prrrrr_ ”, was her only response as he tickled behind her ears once more.

   “I’m sorry we basically broke in.  Can’t imagine it was a nice thing to wake up to.”

   “Nonsense love, waking up to a beautiful lady such as Miss Hermione here is always a pleasure.  Your presence was an added bonus.”  Killian was happy to see that made Emma giggle.

   “Well, aren’t you just charming.”

   “I prefer dashing rapscallion.”

   “Yeah, okay.”  Killian felt his cheeks heat up as he watched Emma rock on her feet.  “Well, we’re gonna go.”  Hermione climbed up on Emma’s shoulder as she walked towards Killian’s open window. 

   For the first time in the three years, four months, and 16 days since he’d last stepped foot outside his apartment, Killian wanted to leave.  He wanted to follow the gorgeous angel that was his neighbor, Emma Swan.

   Emma stopped, with one foot still inside his home and the other on the fire escape, cat slightly struggling in her arms, and looked back at him.

   “Um…well…I never do this…”

   “It’s okay Swan.  Hermione has done no harm.”

   “No, not that…”

   “Then what?” he asked, tilting his head to the side.

   “The fact that Hermione trusts you, when she doesn’t trust anybody, means you’re cool.  Would you maybe like to have coffee sometime?”

   Killian could see the effort it took for her to ask him such a little thing.  He’d just met her…and he was scared of what she would think when she discovered that he just couldn’t leave.  She would think him a coward and he couldn’t have that.

   He must’ve been staring longer than he realized because next thing he knew, Emma stepped completely outside.

   “You know what?  Don’t worry about it.  I mean, who breaks into their neighbor’s apartment to get their cat back and then asks said neighbor, who she’s never met, to have coffee with her?!  No wonder you’re speechless!  You must think I’m nuts, so let’s just forget it happened, okay?  I’ll see you around Killian.”

   She disappeared from view and Killian rushed to the window and stuck his head out, just as he heard the _thunk!_ of Emma’s closing window.  Before he knew what he was doing, Killian put one slippered foot onto the metal landing of their shared fire escape.

   The smell of car exhaust and the sounds of the city moving along hit him and he tumbled back inside, slamming the window shut.  He scrambled a safe distance away from it, shaking in panic.  When he finally relaxed enough, Killian walked over to the couch to retrieve his cellphone.  It lit up and the clock said 2:37 am, Will was going to kill him but Killian needed to talk to him.  He dialed Will’s number from memory and waited as the phone rang.

_“It better be a matter of life and death for you to call me right now…whoever this is.”_

   “Mate, is Killian.”  He heard a rustling and a thump of what must’ve been Will falling out of bed, plus a muttered _bloody hell_.

 _“Sorry.  Is everything okay?  Are_ you _okay?  Talk to me Jones.”_

  “I’m sorry I called so late, but I had another attack.”

_“It’s okay bruv.  Just do the breathing and I’ll be right over, okay?”_

  “Y-y-you don’t have to Will, it’s so late.  I can deal until morning.”

_“We talked about this Killian.  You need to accept that I’m willing to help when you need it.”_

   “I know.  I’m sorry.”

_“Don’t be sorry.  Just breathe and I’ll be right over, okay?”_

  “Okay.”  Killian took a deep breath.  “Thank you Will.”

_“You know it’s no problem."_

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

**_Three years ago…_ **

_Killian blinked slowly as he opened his eyes.  The incessant beeping and the semi-bright lights of the room bothered him._

_“Ugh…”_

_“Mr. Jones?  Mr. Jones?  How are you feeling?  I’m Nurse Fisher.  Do you know where you are or what happened?”_

_Killian turned his head to see the woman standing on right.  Nurse Fisher, with the bright red hair, looked down at him, concerned._

_“Uh…I feel okay.  Why am I in the hospital?” he asked.  Nurse Fisher took a seat next to his bed._

_“You don’t remember?”_

_“Obviously not.”_

_“Mr. Jones, you were in a car accident a couple days ago.”  In that instant, Killian remembered:  He, Liam, and Milah (his fiancée) were heading home from dinner after celebrating Milah’s promotion when their car was hit by a big truck.  He lost consciousness and didn’t know what happened._

_“Liam?  Where’s my brother?  Where’s Milah?”  From the look on Nurse Fisher’s face, he knew where they were.  “No.  No!”_

_“Mr. Jones, please, you need to calm down.  Your injury--”_

_“I don’t bloody care!  I want to see them.  I need to see them!” Killian lifted his left arm to rip away the cords attached to his chest.  It was then that he noticed his left arm, up to the elbow was encased in some cage with screws going into his arm.  “Wh--wh--what is this?”_

_“Mr. Jones…your hand was crushed in the accident but--”_

_“But what?”_

_“I should call Dr. Whale to explain.  He can answer all your questions.”_

_“Please.  Please tell me.”_

_“I’m sorry Mr. Jones.”  Nurse Fisher left the room, leaving Killian to contemplate his loses.  Luckily, Nurse Fisher returned with Dr. Whale 10 minutes later._

_“How are you doing Mr. Jones?”_

_“My entire family is dead.  How do you think I’m doing?”  Dr. Whale gave him a questioning look._

_“You misunderstood, I think.  Your brother, Liam Jones, isn’t dead.  However, he_ is _in a coma and will remain so because of the swelling in his brain and he’s breathing with the help of a machine for now.  Unfortunately, your fiancée, Milah,_ did _pass as a result of the accident.  I know that nothing I can say will make this better Mr. Jones, but I am very sorry for your loss.”_

_Killian looked at Dr. Whale, seeing that his condolences were genuine.  There was still the smallest of bright spots in the otherwise dark future: his brother still lived, albeit still attached to a machine and asleep for now._

_“Thank you, doctor.”_

_“As for your hand.  It was crushed at impact, severing some nerves.  Now, we managed to save it, but you will have limited mobility…and there’s no guarantee that it will ever be the same.  I’m so sorry.”_

_Killian was discharged from the hospital a week later and when Liam showed no signs of waking up, he went home and stayed there…with no intention of ever leaving again._


	2. A Pinprick of Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait. I had some writer's block and with the show ending...the inspiration flew out of my head and away. I don't plan on this being super long, so you guys won't have to suffer TOO much. Thanks, as always, to my bestie Courtney for taking time from her day to beta my work. I don't know what I'd do without you man!

_ Three Years Ago… _

_Killian knew he should be paying attention.  Belle was explaining papers relating to Liam’s care to him._

_“Killian?  Killian!  Are you paying attention?”  Belle sat across from him at his kitchen table, arms crossed and with pinched eyebrows._

_“Yes.”_

_“Then what was the last thing I said?”_

_“Something about Liam.”_

_“Killian.  I know you’re hurting and I won’t pretend to understand how you feel, but you need to take this seriously.  It’s important.  You’re now the sole person responsible for Liam’s care.  He can’t make the decisions anymore.”_

_Killian couldn’t be more thankful for his friend.  She was one of the first people to come see him and Liam in the hospital.  Belle immediately went to task, threatening the company that the truck driver worked for with a massive lawsuit if they didn’t cover the bill for Killian and Liam’s hospital care, plus the expenses for Milah’s funeral.  Belle won the argument when it was discovered that the driver had multiple DUI convictions and yet the company kept him on the payroll as a driver and that he was also intoxicated the night of the accident._

_“I’m sorry love.”_

_“I understand.”  Belle reached over the table and took his right hand into hers.  “Would you like me to take you to see Liam today?  It’s been three weeks since you left the hospital and saw--”_

_“NO!”  Killian ripped his hand away and jumped from the chair, tipping it over.  “No!  I can’t go.  I can’t.”  He hurried down the hall to his bedroom, practically clinging to the wall as if it were a lifeline.  “Please don’t make me leave, Belle.  Please.  I can’t go, I can’t.”  He finally curled into himself in the corner of the hallway.  Belle crouched down next to him and pulled him into a hug._

_“It’s okay.  Don’t worry Killian, I won’t make you go.  Just breathe, it’s okay.”_

_“Thank you.”  After he’d relaxed a little, Belle made a suggestion._

_“You know, if you want to talk to someone, my fiancée is a psychiatrist.  He could he--”_

_“I don’t need help.”_

_“Killian--”_

_“I said no, Belle.”_

_It took a year for Killian to recognize that he did need help._

~*~*~*~*~*~

Will Scarlett wasn’t someone you would think would be a psychiatrist.  With his buzzed hair and thick English accent, and a penchant for wearing leather, you would think he was more suited to being involved in something of a less scrupulous nature. 

Will knew all about loss.  He had lost his first fiancée to a drug overdose when he was just starting medical school and he almost lost it, as he liked to say.  After a leave of absence from school, he returned and decided that he wanted to help others the way doctors had helped him after Ana’s death.  After completing school, he joined a practice and through a fellow doctor, Dr. Ruby Lucas, he met Belle French, and finally felt like he could move on from the loss of his beloved Anastasia.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Will let himself into Killian’s place with the key he’d been given and found Killian sitting on his couch, staring at the window that led to the fire escape.  He looked pale and had a sheen of sweat on his brow.

“Killian?” he asked quietly.  He didn’t want to startle Killian too much with his presence.  “How ya doin’ mate?”

“Uh…okay, I guess.  I feel a bit better now.  Got some water, did the breathing you taught me.”

“That’s good.  It’s very good.”  Will hung his coat on the back of a chair in the kitchen and took a seat opposite the couch in a cushy armchair.  “Now, how about you tell me wh-”

“I stepped outside.”

“What?”

“And I met a beautiful woman…and her cat.”

“What?”

“The cat broke in.”

“ _What_?”

“Would you like me to start at the beginning?”

“Yeah.”

“I fell asleep after the evening match and a few hours later, I woke up when I heard a woman’s voice.  First thing I saw was a cat sitting on me chest staring at -”

“I’ve told you to not leave your window open.”

“May I finish?”  Will nodded and opened the notepad he’d brought with him.  “Her owner is my neighbor, the one in 5B.  Her name is Emma…and she’s beautiful, Will.  I haven’t thought of anyone like this since…”

“Milah?”

“Yeah.  That’s how I stepped outside; I wanted to follow after her and learn more about her and--”  Killian paused, taking a breath because even just remembering the second or two he was outside was giving him issues. 

“It hit you that you were outside.”  Killian nodded, and bit his lip, like there was something else.  “But?”

“But…despite that, part of me still wanted to follow and there other part was screaming no because the last time I left my fiancée died and my brother went into a coma.  What if something happens to _her_?  It’ll be my fault.”

“Killian, even if some freak accident befell this Emma if you were to leave, it wouldn’t be your fault.  Things happen all the time.  The accident wasn’t your fault.  It was the fault of the man who chose to drive drunk and hit you and your family.”

“I know.  Just…deep down part of me can’t help but feel that way.”

“I understand.”  Will tapped his pen on the pad of paper.  “I have a proposition for you, a challenge, if you will.”

“Okay…” Killian replied skeptically.

“Let’s try and get some sleep, because you look like you’re about to drop and I’m tired as well.  You’ll feel more up to my next part of the proposition, which is to try to go outside again.”

“No!”  Will held his hands out to Killian in a placating manner.

“Hear me out.  I don’t mean outside, outside…we’ll try for the hallway right out of your door.  And I don’t even want you to step all the way out, just a foot or two.  Hmm?  Will you consider it?”

Killian scratched behind his right ear, worrying it so much that he was sure it was turning red.

“Aye, I’ll think about it.”

“That’s all I ask.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Emma thought about the enigmatic Killian Jones all through breakfast.  Normally, she wouldn’t give him a second thought because in her experience, men were _not_ to be trusted… _thank you for that Neal._   _Dumbass._

However, there was something about her neighbor that made her intrigued.  Most people’s reaction to what happened last night would be to get angry and/or call the police on her and Hermione, but Killian, he seemed to genuinely not be bothered…until she asked him about coffee.  She could see him shut down at the prospect of going out.  Maybe she’d come on too strong or something. 

Whatever, it was his loss.  If he wanted nothing to do with _her_ because she was a woman who took charge, then _she_ wanted nothing to do with _him_.  In fact, whenever she saw him next, she was going to give him a peace of her mind.

Mind made up, Emma wandered into her kitchen to find Hermione sitting on the counter, licking her paws.

“Why do you insist on giving yourself your baths where I eat?”  Hermione looked up from her mission at her human.

“ _Meow_.”

“I don’t care that you like that it’s sunnier in that spot Hermione, I eat there.  How would you like it if I brushed my hair over your food bowl?” Emma asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

“ _Meow_.”

“Sometimes I wonder why I keep you around.”  Emma walked over to the counter and scratched behind Hermione’s ears.  “Don’t worry, I love you anyways.”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

“No.”

“Killian, we talked about this.”

“ _No._ ”

“It’s just one of your feet.  Out of your front door”, Will pleaded.  “I know you can do it Killian.  You came to me for help and you know what that shows me?”

“What?” asked Killian.

“That you want to get better.  But the only way you’re going to be able to accomplish that is to try.  You have to try Killian.”

He looked over at Will from the hallway leading to his bedroom, chewing his lip.  He thought of his Milah and Liam and how he just knew that wherever they were, they’d want him to move on.  The only way he’d be able to do that, however, was to leave his apartment.

“Fine.  But we go at my pace”, Killian said.

“Of course”, replied Will.  “I’m confident we’ll be making some progress today.  I have faith in you…and I know Liam and Milah do too.”

It took Killian almost 15 minutes to work up the confidence to even walk to the front door, but he made it, with only a slight sweat.

Will unlocked the door and with the click from the deadbolt and door knob, Killian could feel his heart start to beat faster.

“You ready mate?” he asked, hand on the door knob.

“Open it.”  Will nodded and pulled the door open.  Killian looked straight out into the sun-lit hallway of his apartment.  He walked all the way until the toes of his trainers were at the threshold.

“You can do this Killian”, Will said, patting him on the shoulder.  Killian turned to look at him and smiled, then turned back to the hallway and took a deep breath.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Emma looked up from her grilled cheese sandwich to Hermione, who was occupied sunbathing in the sunspot by the kitchen window.  Seeing the cat was occupied, Emma grabbed her mailbox key and hurried out, intending to go get her mail.

She was locking her front door when she heard another door open down the hall.  A British accent she didn’t recognize drifted over.

“That’s one mate!  Better than you’ve done in a long time…I’m proud of you!” the strange voice exclaimed.  “One more and you can rest, okay?...There we go!”

“Should I be sweating this much?”  Now, that accent she _did_ recognize.  _Killian_.  She narrowed her eyes as she marched down the hall in determination.   “And my heart feels like it’s about to dash through my chest…is that normal?”

“Yes.  Let’s go another five minutes and then I’ll call for some lunch, shall I?”

“Oka--”

“Excuse me.”  Emma saw the strange man lift an eyebrow at her appearance and demeanor while Killian simply smiled.

“Swan, how nice to see you in daylight.  No Miss Granger with you today?” he asked.

“She's at home right now.  But that doesn’t matter because I needed to say something to you Killian Jones.”  She looked him straight in the ( _gorgeous_ ) blue eyes and could see a few beads of sweat rolling down his brow.  He was pretty nervous about something, but she had no idea what it could be.

“And what is that?”

“I know what happened last night was strange: my cat, and then I, basically broke into your apartment and then woke you up and then I asked you to have coffee and you didn’t say anything!  You have no idea how much it took for me to do that!  I can guess that you didn’t say anything because you, as a man, were intimidated by me, a woman, taking charge and doing the asking!”

“It’s not th--”

“I’m not done!”  Emma poked him in the chest.  “You need to get off your high horse Jones, this is 2018, _not_ the 1800s!  Women can do more than all you men give us credit for!”

Emma failed to notice how much Killian’s demeanor had changed; he was visibly shaking, the sweating had gotten somewhat worse, and the tips of his ears were burning red.

“I’m-I’m…”  Emma furrowed her brow.

“What’s wrong with you?”

“I can’t do this.”  Killian scurried back in the apartment, and before shutting the door, looked over at his friend, “Don’t, please.”

When the door shut, the stranger spun around to look at her, stoic look in place.

“Since we weren’t able to be introduced, I’m Will Scarlett.”

“What’s wrong with him?  With Killian?”

“Unfortunately, it’s doctor/patient privilege.  Unless Killian explicitly states that I can tell you, I cannot.  However, I’m not prevented from speaking me mind about my mate:  Killian has been through too much in his last few years and doesn’t deserve being yelled at by a bird!”

“ _Excuse me_?  He’s the one--”

“Maybe you should’ve talked to him and paid attention to how he was behaving just now before yelling at the poor man.  Maybe then you’d know what’s going on.  You have _no idea_ how much you’ve set back his recovery!”  Will ran a hand over his closely shaved head and took a breath, “I apologize for yelling, but Killian’s me mate and I don’t stand for any kind of mistreatment towards him.  Now, I need to go talk him down from the figurative ledge.” 

“What even is going on?” Emma whispered to herself.

Will cracked open 5B’s front door and turned back to Emma before he stepped in.

“As Killian’s doctor, who’s interested in his patient’s continued improvement, figure out a way to apologize before accusing him of something he didn’t do.  Good day Miss Swan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. Please leave a comment with your thoughts, but be nice! I hope to begin writing the next chapter soon.  
> .  
> .  
> PS: I want to iterate once more that it is not my attention to make fun of anyone who suffers from issues like these or any issues in general. This story is meant for entertainment. I sometimes have some anxiety that I suffer from, however not to this degree, but sometimes it's hard. Writing characters like these, like Killian, help me work through stuff. So please, don't think I'm making light of these feelings. It is not my intention.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks once again to my bestie beta Courtney for all the help!  
> .  
> Sorry this one took a bit to get out to you guys...I was having a little trouble with it and was almost done when I realized I used the wrong character in a place she shouldn't have been. Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy it!

Emma knew it was wrong.   _Oh so totally wrong.  Like, morally, I shouldn’t be doing this_ she said to herself.  She stared at the name in the record search bar, and it stared back at her, making her feel guilty for even thinking of doing this: **Killian Jones**.

No one else at Storybrooke Bail Bonds was paying attention to what she was up to.  But, before she could make a decision on whether or not to continue, Emma’s phone chirped with a text message.

****

**_Snow Queen:_ ** _Emma!  Don’t forget lunch with the girls!_

**_Swan Princess:_ ** _I almost did._

**_Swan Princess:_ ** _Thanks for reminding me._

**_Snow Queen:_ ** _I knew you would!_

**_Swan Princess:_ ** _I’m on my way.  See you two at Granny’s!_

 

Emma looked up at her computer and just shut it off.  She’d worry about Killian Jones later.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Emma found her friends in their usual booth at their favorite diner.  Elsa and Ruby wave when they saw her come in and Emma made her way over.

“Sorry, I’m a little late”, Emma said as she slid into the booth.  “I was…working on something.”

“Ooh, what is it?” asked Ruby.  She was a lawyer at French & Lucas, Storybrooke’s best law firm.  She also loved her share of hot gossip.

“I met this guy in my building and he seems…weird.  I wanted to look him up--”

“Emma!  You can’t do that!” whisper-yelled Ruby.  “That’d be an unethical use of your position.  You can’t do this every time you think a guy is ‘weird’.”

“She’s right Emma”, said Elsa.  “Not every guy is the same level of asshole that Neal is.”

“Strong words there, doc.”

“Hardy-har.  Just tell us what made him so weird.”

“Well, he met Hermione--”  Both of the other women gasped, knowing Hermione’s temperament and feelings towards anyone she didn’t know (just like her owner).

“That poor man”, said Ruby.

“No!  That’s the thing!  She didn’t claw at him, just sat on his chest!”

“How--”

“That’s not important.  Point is, she let him touch her without clawing the ever livin’ out of him!”  Emma took a moment to take a drink from her hot chocolate their server had brought.  “Anyways, I took that as a sign.  Maybe I should stop acting like a complete bitch towards every single man I meet just because Neal was an asshole.”

“Oh Emma, you’re not a complete bitch”, said Elsa.  “Not _all_ the time anyways.”

“I hate you.  I just want you to know that.”

“Let her be, Elsa!  I want to know what happened!” declared Ruby.

“As I was saying…I decided to trust my cat’s instincts and I asked this guy if he wanted to have coffee sometime.”

“Emma!  I’m so proud of you!” said Ruby.  Both of her friends clapped like giddy children.

“What did he say?!” asked Elsa.

“First of all, relax Ruby, it was just coffee and B?  He didn’t say anything.  He just stood there, so I climbed back out of his place onto the fire escape and went home.  I got mad.  I thought maybe he didn’t say anything because he was one of those guys who’s all macho and has to be the one in charge or whatever.

“Anyways, I made up my mind.  I decided to give him a talking to when I saw him again.  As my luck would have it, I saw him earlier this morning, in the hallway of our building…because he’s my neighbor.”

“Oh Emma, would did you say to him?”  Ruby sighed.

“Exactly what I thought…and before you ask, he didn’t say a word.  He looked all super nervous and just ran back in his apartment and told his friend he was talking to ‘Don’t’.  No idea what he meant.”

“What?”  Elsa looked as perplexed as Emma herself that morning.

“Exactly!  And then his doctor friend yelled at me after he’s all, my name’s Will and—”

“Wait…Will?” asked Ruby.

“Yeah.  What about it?”

“Will Scarlett?”

“Uh…huh.”  Emma gave Ruby a weird look.  “So?”

“That’s the name of Belle’s fiancé”, she said.  “She’s one of the partners at the firm.”

“Speaking of Belle”, replied Elsa, “You keep telling us you’re going to invite her to join us one of these days.”

“Well, now seems like a good time to meet her and Will…again”, said Emma.  “Seeing as we’re all in the same place.”

“We’ll get to that”, replied Ruby.  “Now, if you were looking up this guy at work, you know his name.  What is it?”

“Jones.  Killian Jones.” 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Killian thanked the good Lord every single day for Will Scarlett.  After the confrontation with Emma the day before, he was sure he wasn’t going to be able to do much that day besides wallow in his bedroom. 

However, Will talked him down and he relaxed after a while.  A few hours later, they were devouring a couple pizzas they’d ordered for lunch.  Will had been running an idea through his head, trying to find a way to propose it to Killian.

“Something on your mind Scarlett?” Killian asked.  He wiped a bit of tomato sauce from the side of his mouth.  “You’ve been…less chatty than normal.”

“I was thinking about this morning.”

“Don’t remind me.”

“I think you should talk to her.”  It was almost comical how fast and how wide Killian’s eyes went.  “Hear me out.”

“Okay.”

“I’m not saying tell her absolutely everything, just what you’re comfortable with.  I could see that she’s been through plenty in her life Killian and it helped make up the walls she has now.  You’re not the only one suffering or dealing with haunting memories.” 

“I know.  It’s just…”

“I think it’ll help you.  I think _she’ll_ help you”, said Will.

“What do you mean?” Killian asked nonchalantly, as if he didn’t already sort of know.

“Tell me Killian, when was the last time you almost climbed out a bloody window?”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

“Killian Jones?” asked Ruby.

“What, you know him too?” asked Emma.

“Yeah.  Belle is his lawyer.”

“I feel like that name seems familiar”, said Elsa.  She stared out of the window of Granny’s with a pensive look on her face.  “I recognize the name.  His brother is one of my patients.”  Else worked at Storybrooke General in the Neurology wing, specializing in coma patients.

“No wonder the poor guy’s a nervous wreck, he’s got a brother in a coma”, said Emma.  She looked over at the other two women.  “What?  You’re holding something back, I can tell.”

“It’s not our place to say anything”, replied Elsa.  “You should talk to him Emma.  You don’t know all the facts.”

“What?”  Emma crossed her arms and leaned back on her side of the booth.  “Next you’ll be telling me I’ll need to apologize.”

“No”, said Ruby.  “Just…just talk to the man.”

“I’ll think about it.” 

~*~*~*~*~*~

When Emma got home later that day, she found a note taped to her apartment door, addressed to her and Hermione:

_Dear Swan & Hermione._

_I know things didn’t start off in the best way._

_I would like to make that up to you and your lovely feline companion._

_If you would like, please join me tonight for dinner at eight._

_I’m making meatloaf for us humans and I’ve got a cracking Fancy Feast for the other member of our party._

_I’ll do my best to explain what I can._

_KJ_

_PS: feel free to use the fire escape._

 

Emma looked down at her watch and saw that it was already 8:05 pm.  God!  He must think she was still mad at him.  She quickly let herself into her apartment and threw her purse onto the kitchen counter and called for Hermione.

“Come on baby girl!  We’re late for dinner!” she called out into the apartment.  After a few seconds, she saw Hermione padding down the hall from Emma’s bedroom.  She walked up to her human and sat at her feet.

“Meow?”

“We were invited to dinner at the nice man’s from next door and we’re late, let’s go.”  Emma walked over to the window and slid it open.  She turned back to Hermione and opened up her arms, a signal for the cat to jump up.  When Emma was sure Hermione was secure in her arms, she carefully stepped outside.  Emma knew Hermione wasn’t too happy about the trip due to the claws currently stuck into her back.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Killian certainly didn’t blame Emma Swan for ignoring his invitation, but it still hurt.  Part of him knew that if Will were there he’d be telling him to relax, it was only five after, and she could just be late from work or Hermione could be giving her a chase around the apartment.

The other part though, it wouldn’t stop telling him that she wasn’t there because she didn’t want to see him.  That she thought him odd and strange for his behavior…just anything and everything was going through his head.

Killian lay down on his couch once again and channel surfed until he found a good football match to help pass the time. 

He must’ve zoned out completely at some point because the next thing he knew, he was being brought out of his daze by soft, yet firm, swats to the face.  His eyes snapped to attention to see Hermione sitting on his chest once more.  This time, however, she was smacking him to get his attention.

“What the devil?”

“Meow.”  A movement behind her took his attention away and he finally saw Emma sitting at his kitchen table.

“That’s cat speak for: Sorry we’re late.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Please don't forget to leave a comment or kudos!


	4. Dinner for Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry about the delay in posting. I got promoted at work and so I had a bit on my plate while I trained in my new position and then I had to take care of a couple other things on my plate. And then there was the writer's block. I will once again thank my best friend and beta, Courtney, for all her help with my writing. I couldn't do this without you dude! 
> 
> There's a lot of dialogue in this one so I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, let me know your thoughts.

“So, I’ve got several choices for you milady”, said Killian.  He placed the tins of cat food on the counter in front of Hermione. “Savory Salmon, Classic Chicken, Grilled Salmon & Shrimp, and Tender Beef.  Which would you prefer?” 

Emma smiled and watched as he spread the tins out in front of her cat and stood back to see what she’d choose.  Hermione crept forward and sniffed each tin.  After what seemed like careful consideration, Hermione swatted the ‘Savory Salmon’ tin and looked up at Killian.

“Excellent choice love, let me just get this in a dish for you.”  He turned back to the cabinet to put away the unchosen foods and pulled out a food dish and placed it on the counter.

“You didn’t have to do that”, said Emma.  “I could’ve brought some of her stuff over and--”

“Nonsense, Swan”, Killian said, cutting her off.  He turned back to Hermione, patiently waiting from her spot on his counter.  “Now, here you go love.  Come on down off there and tuck in.”

Hermione jumped down and settled into her meal on the little mat Killian had under the window.  Emma smiled in disbelief at her cat eating food from someone she didn’t know, in a dish that wasn’t hers.

“You must have something special about you Jones, because not only did she _not_ maul you when you met, but she’s eating food you gave her and that’s not even her dish.  She’s the pickiest eater when it comes to anyone but me or Elsa.”  Emma noticed the tips of Killian’s ear turning red.  He cleared his throat and smiled at her as he turned to pull the meatloaf from the warm oven.

“I’m glad she thinks so.  It’s been a very long time since someone has.”  Killian motioned for her to take a seat at the table.  “What would you like to drink Swan?  I've water, coffee, milk, orange juice?”

“Beer?”

“Uh, no.  I don’t have-I mean, I…don’t drink.”

“Oh God, I’m so sorry.” 

“It’s quite alright Swan, you didn’t know.”

“Still…  Anyways, I’m assuming you’ve got tea?”

“Is Earl Grey alright?  I feel like it’s a little late for Irish Breakfast.”

“You’ve got a point, and yeah, Earl Grey is fine.”  Emma flashed a smile at him as he turned to grab his kettle from the cabinet.  He filled it up with water and set it on the burner.

They were silent in the kitchen, and as Emma watched him grab plates and utensils, she thought back to what had happened the other day.

“I’m sorry about what I said to you the other day”, she blurted out.  Killian was surprised enough by her outburst and the utensils clattered onto the table.

“You don’t have t--” he began to protest.

“Yes I do, Killian.”

“How about we wait until after dinner?  I promise we’ll talk.”

“Okay, yeah.”

“Meow.”

Their moment was broken when Hermione decided to make her presence known and pawed at Killian’s leg.  He bent down and scooped her up.

“Yes, love?”

“Meow.”

“You’ve already had your dinner.  No more for you unless mum says it’s okay.”  Killian and Hermione turned to look at Emma.

“Meow.”

“No ma’am.  You remember what the Drs. Nolan said about your diet: one tin at each meal time because you need to lose some weight.”

“Meow.”  Hermione sounded dejected, but Emma knew she was trying to get her to break and allow more food.

“Uh-uh.  You aren’t going to make me fall for that.”  Hermione gave a little huff and turned away from Emma and proceeded to jump out of Killian’s arms and wandered to his couch and curled up in the corner.

“Well then, how about I get dinner on the table?”  Killian went back to the stove and pulled the meatloaf out and set it on the table.  “How many slices would you care for Swan?”

Before Emma could answer, the kettle on the stove started whistling.  Killian was about to go and get it, but Emma stopped him.

“Please, let me.”  She didn’t allow him protest and stood to retrieve the kettle.  “Where are your mugs?”

“Cabinet right above the stove.”  Killian went back to slicing up the meatloaf and set two pieces on Emma’s plate and two on his.  Emma finished pouring the hot water into the mugs and brought them back to the table.

“Here you go.”

“Tuck in to supper and I’ll get the rest of the tea things”, said Killian.

“Do you need any help or anything?” she asked.

“No, love, I’ve got this.  You enjoy.  I’m trying a new recipe tonight and I’d like an unbiased opinion”, he replied.

“Ooh, well I’m glad to be of service.”  Killian went about placing the milk and sugar on the table and getting the loose-leaf Earl Grey into the tea infusers.  Emma watched him work as she took a bite from her meatloaf. “Good Lord Killian!  This is amazing!”

Killian smiled and looked down at his plate as she saw his red-tinged cheeks.

“You don’t have to say that because you’re my friend, you know.”

“I’m not.  Believe you me, I’d tell you if it sucked.”

“I’m sure you would”, Killian replied as he took a bite.  He swallowed and continued, “In that case my dear Swan, thank you very much.  I’m glad you like it.”

“What’s in this sauce?”

“It’s just brown sugar, catsup, and mustard.”

“It’s my favorite part”, she replied enthusiastically.

Dinner went on the same, with them chatting lightly about their day and about Hermione, who decided to beg for food once more after her nap.

They were finishing up their cups of tea when Emma decided to try being brave once again.

“I don’t know who my parents are.”  Killian stopped mixing his tea and looked up at her.

“Come again?”

“My parents, I’ve never met them...because…”  Emma looked down at her tea, holding it with both her hands.  _Come on, buck up!  You can do this!_   She startled slightly when she felt (rather than saw) Killian take her right hand in his.

“You don’t have to say anything Swan.”  She looked back up at him, appreciating the comforting look he was giving her.

“No, I do.  It’s time, you know?  I’ve kept it to myself long enough.  Besides, Elsa and Ruby are the only people in my life who _really_ know me.”  Emma took a sip of tea and looked back at Killian.  “And I’d like for someone else to know me.”

“I appreciate your choosing me Swan.”

“You’re welcome.”  Emma leaned back in her chair and took a deep breath.  “Like I said before, I don’t know my parents.  I was actually found on the side of a road 10 miles outside of Portland.”

“Those bastards”, Killian said quietly.

“A runaway found me.  They told me his name was August.  When I got older, I tried looking for him, but I still haven’t had any luck, even in my line of work.  Anyways…the first three years of my life were pretty good, despite the way it started.  I was adopted as a baby, but then they got pregnant and sent me back.” 

Killian reached across the table and took her hand in his, lightly running his thumb over her knuckles.

“I’m so sorry love.”

“I stayed at the orphanage after that”, Emma barreled on.  “When I was old enough, I was sent to different foster homes.  Some were good, the people genuinely cared for the kids under their care, and some were…well, you can imagine.”  Emma pulled the collar of her shirt away from the left side, showing Killian an almost five inch scar on her chest, high above her left breast.

“I can’t imagine how that must have affected you at such an age.”

“It taught me to be strong and stand up for myself.”  She paused, then took a deep breath.  “I ran away from the system when I was almost 17.  I got by working odd jobs and stealing food to survive when I didn’t have the money.  One day, I needed a way out of Maine and so I stole a car I found in an alley; it was a yellow Beetle.”

“A classic to be sure”, Killian said with a laugh.

“Do you want to know the rest?” she asked.

“Pardon my impudence love, only meant to try to alleviate the situation.  Do continue.”

“Anyways, I wasn’t the first to steal the car.  The guy who’d stolen it before me was actually asleep in the back seat.  His name was Neal and he was older than me, in his 20s.  22, I think.  Point was, not something we should’ve started.  We were together for a while, stealing what we could to survive.

One day, after slipping into a motel room that hadn’t been cleaned yet, we decided it was time to settle, to find a home.  We found a map and chose a random location: Tallahassee.  Neal said he had one last thing he could do to get the money to go there.  He convinced me to grab some expensive watches he stashed in a train station locker and then we’d fence them to get moving.”

Emma was quiet for a moment.  Somehow, Hermione sensed her human’s coming sadness and bounded over to curl up on her shoulder.  Emma ran her free hand through the soft fur and then continued.

“He gave me one, slipped it on my wrist and told me to meet him in the park while he took ‘em to the fence.  I got worried something happened when he didn’t show at the time he said he would.  A cop showed though.”

“He didn’t…”

“I spent 11 months in jail.”

“I’d wring his neck if I could.”

“Get in line.”

They sat in silence, Killian caressing her hand with his thumb, the only sound coming from Hermione’s constant purrs.  After a few minutes, Killian took a deep breath.

“Three years ago--”

“Stop.”

“I’m sorry?”

“I don’t need to know right now.  I don’t want you to tell me anything until you’re 100% sure that you’re ready to.  I like you Killian, you’re a nice and decent guy, and those are few and far between these days.  I…I want to get to know you and be friends.”

“I want the same Emma.  Gods, do I want the same.  It’s been so long since I’ve been close to anyone or had friends other than Belle or Will.  So much has happened and I need someone else to share it with.  To gain a fresh perspective, as it were.”

“In that case Killian Jones, I propose we become friends.”

“I couldn’t agree more love.”

“Meow.”

“And it seems dear Hermione feels the same.”

“I’m glad!” said Emma.  “When I adopted her, Dr. Nolan told me she’d been at the shelter a few years.  No one had wanted her.  He went to get her out so I could pet her and she scratched him so bad!  When he finally handed her to me, she only hissed a bit, but then calmed down.  I took her home that afternoon.”

“She reminds you of yourself.”

“So much.  Forgotten and unloved in the beginning, hostile towards new people…she _is_ me.”  Emma smiled at her cat and ran her hand through the fur, setting off the purring.  “Hermione has never met a person she didn’t scratch or hiss at or bite the second she meets them.  You have been the first and only person who didn’t receive that treatment.”

“I’m sure that’s not true.”

“It is.  When I told Ruby and Elsa, they gave their sympathies, and then I told them what happened, they couldn’t believe me.”  Killian finally let go of Emma’s hand so that he could pet Hermione.  She walked away from her human and curled up in the crook of Killian’s left arm, settling herself in.

“Well, I’m honored.  Miss Hermione must know something we both don’t.”

“I trust her, one of the few individuals in my life that I do trust.  She trusts you now…”, Emma said, “…so I’m going to trust _her_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've an idea on where this is going, so that should help me finish quicker since I have a plan.


	5. The Talk...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian have a talk about things. There's some angst ahead guys...sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long. Writer's block and just life. I apologize. I hope you like it!  
> .  
> .  
> Thanks once again to my bestie best beta, Courtney for help with this!

She was running late.  Hermione must be waiting for her at the door, wondering when dinner was going to be served.  As Emma hurried to finish up the paperwork from the skip she’d delivered to jail that morning, her phone vibrated on her desk.  Looking down, she saw the text from Killian…and found herself smiling.

 

**Killian: Is everything okay Swan?**

**_Swan: course it is_ **

**_Swan: why wouldn’t it be_ **

**Killian: (…)**

**Killian: (…)**

 

Killian seemed to start typing and then deleting his message.  Finally, he responded.

**Killian: It’s just that it is currently past nine o’clock and I’ve heard angry meowing from next door.**

**_Swan: past nine?!?!?!?!_ **

**_Swan: omg…im on my way_ **

**_Swan: could you go over and grab Hermione for me…her tins of food are in the pantry._ **

**_Swan:  ill be grateful forever! And ill get us a pizza this weekend  the window is unlocked_ **

**Killian: (…)**

**Killian: Sure!**

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Killian was beyond grateful that Belle was still there after their weekly meeting to update on Liam’s conditions, so he asked her if she wouldn’t mind popping over to Emma’s to retrieve Hermione.

“I’d wear your jacket, love.  She tends to scratch those she doesn’t know.”  Belle gave him a Look.

“How bad did she scratch you when you first met?” she asked as she slid her coat on.

“She uh, she didn’t.  The pesky feline snuck in here when I left my window open and then sat on my chest.”

“Interesting.”  And before Killian could respond, Belle climbed out the window with a small laugh.  He stood in his kitchen, hearing Belle slide the window open.  “Oh hello!  Aren’t you just the most gorgeous c-OH!” 

Killian heard an angry yowl and a few seconds later, Hermione jumped in through the window, trotting over to him so that he could lift her in his arms.

“Did you scare poor Belle, lass?”

“Meow.”

“You mustn’t do that darling, she’s only trying to help.  You know I can’t do that yet.”

“Meow!”

“I know you’re hungry.  We’ll get you fed in a second.”  Belle clambered in through the window and Hermione took up on Killian’s shoulder, hissing when Belle got close.  “Don’t be rude Hermione.”

Belle looked on in wonder as the cat immediately stopped hissing and just proceeded to lick her paws as Killian walked into the kitchen with her.  While Killian was occupied spooning out cat food, Belle took out her phone and snapped a couple of pictures and sent them to Will.

 

**Scarlett: This girl is doing a better job helping him than I am.**

**_Beauty: I know._ **

Belle watched Killian for a little longer, smiling to herself as he chatted happily with Hermione.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

The Bug screeched to a halt in the apartment complex parking lot.  Emma threw open the door and jumped out, then slamming the door shut as she ran towards the building.  She was sure Hermione would be angry at her for being so late and leaving her without food.  Her footsteps pounded up the stairs and by the time she made it to her and Killian’s front doors, Emma was severely out of breath.

As she took hold of the banister to help steady her, Killian’s front door opened and a beautiful brunette stepped out.

“Please think over what we discussed Killian, for me?” she asked.

“Of course love.  I’m working towards it, and the good doctor is assisting me.”

“Good.  Well, tell your lovely companion I’ll see her later, okay?”  Killian nodded and smiled.  Emma felt a slight pang of jealousy rise in her chest.  _Wait._   Why was she feeling _jealous_ of Killian’s companion?  He could hang out with whoever he wanted, because they were just _friends_ …no matter how much she was suddenly realizing that she wanted it to be more.  Emma didn’t care that he hadn’t told her his story yet, despite her telling him hers.  She wanted to get to know him, everything about him, and she didn’t care how long it took, because she’d wait.  Emma was finally pulled from her daydream realization when Killian spoke once more.

“Thanks for your help darling.”

“It’s no problem.  I’ll see you.”  The woman turned to leave and saw Emma.  “Oh!  I know you!”

“What?”  Emma looked confusedly from Killian to the woman.

“Your K--Emma.  Killian’s told me a lot about you.”

“Cool, he hasn’t told me about you though.  Uh…who are you?”

“Oh!  Forgive me, I’m Belle. French.”  Belle stuck her hand out for Emma to shake.

“I actually _do_ know you!  I’m friends with Ruby Lucas, from the firm.”  Emma smiled as she shook Belle’s hand, “Elsa and I have been telling her to invite you to Girls’ Nights.”

“Thank you for that, we’ll have to get in touch for next one.”  Belle turned back to Killian, “Bye!”

Emma was watching Belle leave when she heard an angry hiss come from Killian’s direction and turned to find Hermione perched on his shoulder.

“Meow!”

“I’m sorry!  It was a busy day and just so much paperwork to do.”

“MEOW.”

“Fine then.  I won’t do it again, okay?”

“Meow.”  Satisfied, Hermione jumped off Killian’s shoulder and wandered off, settling on his couch as if she owned the place.

“I believe it’s my turn to say hello”, Killian replied with a smile.  “So, hello Swan.”  He gestured for her to come in.

“Hey Killian”, she replied as she set her purse down on the counter.  “Was she any trouble when you went to go get her?”

He didn’t answer immediately, just shifted awkwardly from foot to foot.

“Um…”

“Killian…what--”

“Iwasn’ttheonewhowentoverthereitwasBellebecauseIcan’tleavetheapartment.”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“I said: I wasn’t the one who went over there, it was Belle…and Belle went because I can’t leave the apartment.”

“What do you mean you can’t leave?”  Emma quickly moved away from him.  “Are you…are you some sort of _criminal_?  Are you under house arrest?”

Killian looked at her with a hurt expression on his face at her moving away and calling him a criminal.

“Love…”

“ _Not_ your love.  How could you keep something like this from me?  I thought we were friends Killian!”

“I’m not a criminal!” he yelled.

“Oh yeah?  Then why can’t you leave?”

“I’m trying to tell you!  Will you let me speak at least, without barging ahead and assuming things?!  Weren’t _you_ the one who said to tell you when I was ready?”

“Then tell me!”

He mumbled quietly once more, so she didn’t hear him clearly.

“I can’t understand what you’re saying!”

“I’m scared to!” he yelled this time.  He took a deep breath.  “I’m agoraphobic…at least that’s how Will has diagnosed me.  He’s my doctor.  That day you came up to us, he was helping me try to step outside for the first time in three years.”

“Three years?”  Killian nodded his head and went to his couch and took a seat.  He stared at the wall until Emma sat on the coffee table in front of him.  “I’m sorry Killian.  I shouldn’t have--”

“It was a crash.  Liam, Milah, and I were headed--I don’t even remember.  Drunk driver in a truck hit us.  My fiancée was killed instantly.  My brother survived.”

“That’s wonderful news Killian!  Where is he though?” asked Emma.  “How come we’ve never met?”

“Coma.  Has been for the last three years.”

“Killian…I’m s--”  Emma stopped herself.  “I’m the worst.  I just accused you of being a criminal or something.  After how nice you’ve been to me!  I’m so sorry.  Somehow I’ve turned this into all about me.”

“Emma--” Killian begins, but she cuts him off.

“You don’t need me making things worse.  I’m so sorry, for everything.  For how I yelled at you that day in the hallway, today…just everything.  I must be ruining everything for you.”  Emma stood and scooped up Hermione.  “I hope everything gets better for you Killian.  If anyone can do it, it’s you.”

She gave him a watery smile and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a line and let me know your thoughts! I can guarantee better times ahead after a bit of angst.


	6. The Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma realizes her mistake and tries to make amends...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to my bestie beta Courtney, for helping with this chapter. I apologize for the length of time between updates and then how long it may be before the next one. I've just started in my new position in the new library that's about to open in our system, so I'm going to be pretty busy, so I cannot guarantee an update anytime soon. Just know, that I will try to work on it bit by bit.  
> .  
> .  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

She knew what she’d done was wrong.  She should’ve never just grabbed Hermione and walked out of Killian’s apartment.  Emma realized how much more open Killian looked ever since she’d met him and she was 1000% sure that it was because of Hermione.

Speak of the Devil, because at the exact moment that thought went through Emma’s head, Hermione sauntered into the kitchen for her breakfast.  Mealtimes were the only times the brown and white cat would interact with her human and Emma knew it was because of what happened; Hermione was angry.

It had been almost a week since she’d fled Killian’s and Emma hadn’t heard much from next door, and she was worried that it was her fault (it was).  As Emma placed Hermione’s dish down for breakfast, there was a pounding on the door.

“Alright! Hold on a second!” Emma called, but the pounding continued. “Geez!  Would you calm dow--”  On the other side of the door was a very angry looking Will.

“How could you?” he seethed.

“Wha--”

“Do you have _any_ idea how much you set his recovery back?  You took away the two things that were helping him!”

“I’m sorry Will.  I just…I felt horrible about what I’d assumed and I just couldn’t face him.”  Will didn’t appear to register what she’d said and just barreled on.

“Before this, he’d stepped a foot out into this hallway and I’d almost gotten him to go outside.  Next was working on going to see his brother who he hasn’t seen in three years, but now, because of _you_ , he hasn’t left his bedroom in a week!”

“I’m sorry, but you can’t put this all on me!  I’m not the one responsible for making him better!  I made a mistake and I realize that!  I figured after what I’d said, it’d be worse for me to be around!  I’m doing this for him!”

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Unbeknownst to them both, Hermione slipped out the front door and slinked over to Killian’s apartment, where she snuck in through the cracked front door.  Ears on alert, she listened for her friend until she heard movement and padded towards a door.  Unfortunately, the door was closed so she batted at it with her little paw.

“Go away Will.  I said I was done trying.”  Hermione would not be deterred in her mission and kept hitting the door.  “I said stop!”

“Meow.”

“Huh?”

“Meow!”  The door in front of Hermione cracked open to reveal a disheveled Killian; his beard had grown in and his uncombed hair hung over his eyes.  When she realized there was space for her, Hermione squeezed in and took a seat in Killian’s lap so that he could scratch behind her ears.  “ _Prrrrrrrr_ …”

“What are you doing here lass?  Where’s E--where is she?”

“ _Prrrr…_ ”

“Well, we will just wait for Will to return and I’ll have him take you back.”

“ _Hiss!_ ”  Hermione stood on her hind legs and bopped him on the head with her paw.

“Okay then, you will return when you are good and ready I suppose.”  She settled back in his lap and he resumed his scratching behind her ears.  “My Milah, she was such an independent spirit, just like you.”

“ _Prrrrrrrr_ …”

“And fearless.  She would’ve loved you darling.”

 

The both of them sat there for an hour, the yelling from next door having gone quiet nearly just that long.

Just then, the front door of Killian’s apartment slammed shut.  He quietly closed his bedroom door and locked it.  He listened to Will pace and then make his way down the hall.

“Killian?”

“I told you I’m never coming out Will”, he replied and kept stroking Hermione’s fur.

“I k-know.  I’m not here about that.”

“Then what do you want?”  Killian winced internally, hating how snappy he was getting with Will, who only wanted to help him.

“You need to let her go back home Killian.  She’s not yours.”  _She_ must’ve noticed that Hermione had gotten out.

“I know.”  Killian hugged Hermione close and pulled her from his lap, setting her on the floor.  “You need to go home darling.”

“ _Hiss!_ ”

“Now, now…Your mother needs you, okay?”

“Meow.”  Killian laughed a little because she sounded so dejected and sad that she had to leave.

“Killian?” Will called through the door, “She said to let her out onto the fire escape and she’d go home.  Is that normal?”

“Yes.”  Killian hugged Hermione close one more time, then cracked the door open to allow her to slip out.  He saw Will going to pick her up and laughed quietly to himself when she swiped at Will and then sauntered to the kitchen.  Killian shut his bedroom door when Will opened the fire escape window to allow Hermione to go home.

After a couple minutes, Will returned to his bedroom door.

“Killian…what can I do to help you?  Please tell me, because I very much want to help you go see your brother.  You need to see him.”

“I’m just not ready.  I don’t feel safe leaving, like something awful is going to happen.  But here, in my flat…it feels better”, said Killian.

“How about we try just leaving your room, hmm?  I respect your feelings about leaving the flat, but at least come back out here.”

Killian stared at his wall, where his family pictures hung.  Liam and Milah looked back at him, smiling.  They would want him to try, so for them, he would.

“Fine.”

“That’s a good man.”  Killian got up and went into his bathroom so that he could comb his unruly hair, wash his face, and brush his teeth before leaving his room. 

Getting the first real look at him since shutting himself away, Killian wasn’t surprised at how much fairer he seemed, but he _was_ surprised at his thinner appearance.  It’s not like he hadn’t eaten all week.  Belle or Will would leave meals for him in front of his bedroom door and he’d pull them in when they’d leave, then placing the empty dishes outside his door when he’d finish.

He shook his head and went back to his cleaning himself up.  When he’d finished, he changed into fresh clothes and was feeling better than he had in a long time.  Killian felt like a change was coming.

~*~*~*~*~*~

A few days after the fight with Will, Emma was at the vet’s office getting Hermione a check-up when a plan came to her.

David had taken blood from Hermione when the other Doctor Nolan came in with a basket in her arms.

“Hi Emma!  How’s our girl doing?” she asked.  “Lost some of that weight?”

“ _Hiss!_ ”  Everyone laughed as Hermione sulked on the exam table.

“I’m sorry Miss Hermione, but you know you need to lay off the snacks.  We told you so last time.”

“Meow.”

“I’ve kept her diet just like you’ve told me and according to David, she’s lost some, hasn’t she?” Emma asked, turning to David.

“A few pounds and after I’m done checking this blood, I’ll be able to give her a clean bill of health.  Be right back.”  David left to do Hermione’s bloodwork, leaving Emma alone with Mary Margaret.

“It’s a miracle she’s lost the weight”, Emma said, running a hand through the cat’s fur absentmindedly, “Killian likes--”

“Who is Killian?”

“My, uh, he’s my neighbor and we met when Hermione snuck into his place through and open window.”

“Oh no.”

“That’s the thing!  She never did anything to him, took to him immediately, no scratches.” 

Before the conversation could continue, they were interrupted by a small squeak that came from the basket Mary Margaret held.  A little fuzzy, black head popped out and squeak-meowed at them once more.

Emma reached over to pet the kitten and it purred like a small motor.

“ _Prrrrrrr_ …”

“Who is this?” she asked Mary Margaret.

“He was found abandoned in the park with his brother and sister last week.  Fortunately they were found and brought to us immediately or they wouldn’t have made it.  The others were adopted almost as soon as they came in and were cleared”, the doctor replied.

“What about this guy?”

“He had a few things going on with his right leg and paw that needed to be assessed.”  The kitten popped his right leg out from under the blankets, showing the bright purple cast molded around his little leg.  “Small fracture in the radius and there were also several deep cuts on the pads of his feet.  We needed to keep him just to make sure there was no infection due to them.  The cuts are healed now, but the fracture will take slightly longer.”

In that moment, Hermione leapt from the exam table to the basket in Mary Margaret’s arms, curling around the kitten and almost instantly falling asleep.

“Wow.  I think she’s made a friend”, said Mary Margaret.

Emma watched Hermione curl herself around the kitten, and found herself thinking of Killian.  He had done so well with her cat and he seemed happier when he had Hermione to talk to.  Maybe having someone around, even a little someone, would help him.

“Dr. Nolan?”

“Hmm?”

“I’d like to adopt this little guy.  I know someone who’d love to have him.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Emma called Belle and got Will’s phone number.  As it rang, she really hoped he wouldn’t hang up on her.

_“Hello?  Dr. Scarlett speaking.”_

“Uh, hi.  Will?  It’s Emma…Swan.”

 _“Is everything okay?  Did you hear something happening in Killian’s apartment?”_ he asked, sounding anxious.

“No! No, nothing’s wrong.  I just wanted to ask you something that has to do with Killian.”

 _“He can’t have you messing with him again Miss Swan.  I managed to help him leave his room and he’s improved since.”_ Emma took a deep breath.  She knew she couldn’t be angry with Will, he was only trying to help his patient and friend.

“I’ve realized I made a huge mistake and would like to apologize for it.  I may have also gotten him a little something that may help him.  I’d like to give it to him today, with your approval first, of course.”

_“I’ll be there in an hour or so.  This better not be something to take the mickey out of me mate.”_

“First of all, I have no idea what most of that sentence means, and second, don’t worry.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Will was early, knocking on her door 45 minutes later.

“Hey Will, thanks for coming.”  Emma opened the door wide, letting him in.  Hermione slinked up to them and hissed loudly at Will.  “Sorry about that.”

“It’s fine love.  Killian’s told me about her.”  Will strode in and Emma shut the door behind him.  Hermione slunk away and crawled into a small tee-pee in the living room.

“Please, sit.”  Emma directed Will to her kitchen table and they both took a seat.

“So, why did you ask me here?” asked Will.

“First of all, I want to apologize for what I did.  To you _and_ Killian.  Like I said before, I recognize that what I did was wrong and I jumped to all the conclusions”, said Emma.  “I’ve been through quite a few things in my life, and I know they don’t come near what Killian’s been through in just the last few years, but--”

“Never diminish what you’ve suffered”, said Will.  He reaches across the table and takes her hand carefully.  “Just because your family hasn’t died in front of you or you haven’t held your partner in your arms as they’ve died, doesn’t mean it doesn’t matter any less.”

“Thank you for that Will.  I can see why Killian talks so highly of you.”

“So, what can I do for you?”

“Well, as part of my apology, and because I’ve seen how well Killian’s done with Hermione being around him…”  Emma trailed off as she got up and went over to the small tee-pee, returning to the table with a small, fuzzy black bundle in her arms.  “I thought he’d enjoy some company.”

Will looked at the bundle, and it lifted his head, bright yellow eyes looking him over.

“You got him a bloody cat?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Please don't forget to leave a little review to let me know what you think. Rude reviews will NOT be approved. Have an awesome day y'all!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay...now that you've made it to the end, you know what's kind of going on. Killian has agoraphobia. I will not pretend to know absolutely everything about it...because I don't. I researched using the internet, but I didn't use Wikipedia...I went to legit medical sites so that I could do it the best justice it deserved. I also do not know anything about comas, so that's just going to be basic movie knowledge.


End file.
